Revelations
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: "He was watching Cloud undress – methodical and precise even in these small intimate actions, when a feeling, foreign and alien, carefully stole over him."


**A/N: **I'm on a roll.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made.

* * *

'_I shall never tire of underlining a concise little fact which these superstitious people are loath to admit – namely, that a thought comes when "It" wants, not when "I" want…'_

_**- Friedrich Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil.**_

* * *

**Revelations**

The realisation struck him so unexpectedly and so fervently that he had to suck in a quick, equilibrating breath.

He was watching Cloud undress – methodical and precise even in these small intimate actions, when a feeling, foreign and alien, carefully stole over him. It slipped around his heart and dropped into his guts the moment he realised it for what it was, and Leon had to sit up and steady himself against the bed sheets.

And for all of the older man's stoic defenses he couldn't hide the newly discovered realisation from his storming grey eyes. His shock was evident and it made Cloud falter in his nightly ritual. "What is it?" the younger asked softly, ignoring his half nakedness; dropping his arms to his sides.

Leon's heart fluttered again, harsh and wild against his ribs as he looked at Cloud's quietly questioning face.

Cloud's perfectly shaped brows knit together in silent confusion as he watched the brunet rise from the bed and he shivered as an unexpected moment of charged tension sparked between them.

Leon's gaze, which was so intense and full of meaning, fell over the blond, tumbling downwards as the gunblader took in everything that the insipid light of the half-moon revealed to him. "Nothing." he whispered, the slight shake of his head moving his bangs to and fro across his incredulous gaze.

One raised, golden eyebrow told Leon that Cloud did not believe his brazen lie.

"You look like you're going to throw up."

And in truth, Leon did feel a little queasy.

"Nothing… It's nothing." he repeated, unable to convince himself of anything more. "I just… I just realised something, that's all." and as strange and confusing and ultimately terrifying as the realisation was to him, it wasn't an unwelcome one and he let it wash over him with a pleasing shiver.

Without a second thought, he brought his hand up to cup Cloud's face, his touch light and unobtrusive, the pad of his thumb - though callous and rough - was gentle and tender against the corner of Cloud's mouth. Leon's eyes ghosted the path his fingers made along a strong jaw and moist lips, following the trail of a slender neck and strong clavicle. His hand came to rest against an unyielding chest, the wild tattoo of the heart underneath it pounding against his palm.

"I just realised…" Leon's eyes came to rest back upon Cloud's silently searching ones, his normally squalling orbs clear and confident. "…I love you."

The sentiment was clear and unabashed, and Leon uttered it with such modesty and sincerity, Cloud could not have doubted it.

Cloud blinked owlishly, his lips parting in a soundless gasp and it took a few moments for him to gather his scattered thoughts.

He breathed deeply, once, hefting the breath out in one large gush of air as he swayed slightly on his feet.

"Is that all?"

The slight quirk of the blond's lips caused the knot in Leon's stomach to drop away and he breathed a light, satisfying chuckle of relief.

"I think… for tonight, yeah. That's all." He nodded, dipping his head and curling his arm around the blond's waist to bring him in. He kissed Cloud, firmly and soundly, making sure to add just the right amount of pressure to make Cloud see stars.

When he pulled away, the younger warrior was breathless and flushed, clearly aroused and clinging tightly to Leon's taller frame.

"Is that ok?" Leon asked, pressing a small delicate kiss to the corner of Cloud's trembling lips.

Cloud could only nod his head firmly, once, and let Leon finish undressing him.


End file.
